


Without Warning

by panpinecone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious about the new arrival at Mother Base, Quiet resolves to figure out what makes her tick, but may get more than she bargained for in the process. (Originally written for F/F Day on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Warning

Without warning, that’s how she’d shown up.

One day to the next, she was just _there_ , and no one knew who she was. Least of all Quiet.

Well, most people didn’t know who she was. Snake seemed to know her very well, as did Shalashaska. Even Miller appeared to have some knowledge of her, yet not one of them was willing to tell the rest of the base anything. It was frankly infuriating, especially for someone like Quiet, who considered it a basic necessity to know whether or not she could trust someone before working with them. The base was currently running on both pure speculation and gossip fueled by eavesdropping soldiers, things Quiet could appreciate on a basic level, but which simply wouldn’t do if she was going to end up having to fight alongside this mystery woman.

She decided that if the higher-ups weren’t going to explain anything, she’d simply have to find out the facts for herself.

And so began Quiet’s self-imposed task of tailing the woman around the base, doing her best to observe her movements and overhear her conversations. The latter was ridiculously easy, as Quiet had an invaluable advantage over the eavesdroppers. Effortlessly, and with minimal risk of being caught, she heard the conversations up close. She was then free to analyze them as she walked alongside the woman, waiting to hear her next one. The former, however, was…

Frustrating.

The woman was simply stunning, and all her actions, down to the way she walked, only served to accentuate it. Oh, she was certainly pretty, yes. Pretty face, pretty figure, even a pretty voice. But Quiet could see that all of it was just a carefully constructed cover. Underneath the charming exterior, she could sense the woman wasn’t what she initially seemed.

Not pretty, _beautiful_. A rough, calloused type of beauty, one that had endured many hardships and become all the better for it. A beauty that could be ruthless, yet also had the potential to be selflessly generous and forgiving. Not pretty. Never pretty.

And yet, despite all these profound qualities Quiet believed the woman to have, it certainly didn’t distract her from the more superficial ones. Namely, that she looked _damn_ good and it was all Quiet could do not to stare at her longer than necessary. But despite her ability to keep her thoughts under control during the day, her dreams were a different matter altogether.

The first time the woman appeared in Quiet’s dreams, it was a relatively quick and uneventful affair. Quiet was exploring the base, opening hundreds of doors, looking into all the different rooms. It was in one of the last rooms she entered that the woman sat. And although she was turned away, she was easily recognizable. Always wearing those same clothes, goggles around her neck, and long hair flowing loosely. She was only there for a moment before the dream transported Quiet to another room. For the most part, the dreams continued in that manner, the woman only present for a few seconds before vanishing again.

Quiet knew it was only a matter of time before the woman took a more prominent role in her dreams, but was nonetheless surprised when it eventually happened. The dream began by only offering her a moment’s glimpse of the woman in the distance, out in the middle of the jungle’s brush during a mission. Then the scene shifted, and the next moment, she was lying back on the nicest bed she’d ever had the pleasure of feeling, with the mysterious woman’s face practically burying itself between her legs. It was a change of pace abrupt enough to throw her off, and when her dreams only escalated from there, she decided it was time to finally confront the woman.

As soon as she approached her, it became clear that the woman already knew who Quiet was. A quick visual appraisal and knowing smile later, she introduced herself as EVA, a name Quiet was certain she’d chosen, not been given. EVA took Quiet’s silence in stride, content to talk about herself, having correctly guessed that Quiet was after information. She talked about meeting Snake, how that mission was the same one she’d met Shalashaska during, how Miller hadn’t always been so iron-fisted. Quiet listened carefully, learning more about EVA than the people she discussed.

The following days passed in much the same manner, Quiet by EVA’s side, learning more and more about her. She never told Quiet any truly game-changing details about either herself or Snake and his associates, something Quiet fully expected and accepted. She’d already learned enough about EVA to be at ease with the possibility of working with her on a mission. No, what interested her now was EVA herself.

EVA’s words and stories, though carefully calculated in their presentation, still enabled her personality to shine through, and the more of it Quiet heard, the more entranced she became. At some point—Quiet wasn’t entirely sure which—EVA caught on to Quiet’s interest in her. It was surely a testament to EVA’s intuition and eye to detail that she even caught on at all, as Quiet was certain she’d given no hints of her fixation away. Her face had remained impassive, her stance neutral, and she believed her lack of words to be an advantage in this area.

Regardless, EVA _did_ notice, and more impressive still, kept it from Quiet until the precise moment she deemed it no longer essential to do so. That moment turned out to be on a day like all the rest, with Snake back from a mission and conferring with the others. Quiet had gone to find EVA, and after a fruitless look around the base, began searching different rooms. It took her the better part of an hour before she finally found EVA in an unused room, where she sat reading some documents on a rickety, yet spotless, bed. Quiet stood immobile in the doorway as EVA looked up and turned her head, the door’s creak alerting her to someone’s presence.

Spotting Quiet, her mouth stretched into an anticipatory smirk and she stood, leaving the documents on a nearby table. Curious, Quiet stepped in, shutting the door behind her and nearing EVA. She stopped at the center of the room, waiting for EVA to begin the conversation as she always did. Instead, EVA slinked towards her in that manner she’d so perfected, taking leisurely steps until she reached Quiet and then, mere inches away, coming to a standstill. Slowly, her hands reached up, one landing on the junction between Quiet’s neck and shoulder, the other on her cheek. She scrutinized Quiet’s face, and realizing that she was in all likelihood searching for a signal, Quiet paused before giving EVA a pronounced nod.

EVA, apparently satisfied with it, wasted no time in bringing her lips to Quiet’s, kissing her softly, caressing her mouth with her own, shifting her hands to Quiet’s waist. Quiet let herself be led to the makeshift bed, lying back on it at the insistence of EVA’s light pushing. Immediately, EVA moved to suckle at Quiet’s neck, deft fingers working to remove her gear and push it off the bed. Quiet lifted her hands, unsure what to do with them, and finally opted to gently run them through EVA’s mane of hair, earning a pleased sigh at the action.

Her fingers came to a sudden stop when EVA pulled at her bra’s knot, persisting until it came undone and exposed Quiet’s breasts. There was a pause where both lay motionless, Quiet waiting for a reaction and EVA intently watching the way her breasts lightly shifted with each breath she took. As suddenly as it began, the moment ended, and EVA’s mouth was nearly upon her right nipple, enveloping it with warm breath and the promise of more. Quiet unwillingly released a grunt of pleasure, the sound exciting EVA into sitting up and starting to remove her own clothes, Quiet setting her hands into motion to help her. Top half bare, EVA settled back down to tongue at Quiet’s nipple in a deliberate swipe, Quiet arching her back for more.

EVA chose this time to sit up and scoot off of Quiet, something she nearly would’ve whimpered at if not for the fact that EVA was now taking off what remained of her clothes, baring her entire body to Quiet’s hungry gaze. It was only when EVA cleared her throat and motioned to Quiet’s boots with a raised eyebrow that she realized she’d been staring. Hurriedly, she kicked them off and moved to divest her lower half of what little there was left covering it.

No sooner had she finished than EVA resettled between her legs, continuing her work at Quiet’s breast. Her hands moved up and behind Quiet’s head, pulling her hair free of its ponytail and burying her fingers in it. A long moan escaped Quiet and she reached down to lightly run her hands along EVA’s sides, inching closer and closer to her ass. EVA moved back against them and switched her mouth to Quiet’s other breast, again tonguing at the nipple before laying an open-mouthed kiss to it.

Quiet’s body writhed beneath EVA’s, desperate for more contact. Licking at her nipple one final time before sliding down, EVA came to a stop with her face directly in front of Quiet’s pussy. Quiet clutched at the mattress in fervor, waiting for EVA to do _something_. Carefully, EVA brought her hands to Quiet’s entrance, fingers gently opening her outer folds. Bringing her mouth closer, she breathed hot air onto Quiet, making her hips jerk wildly and another moan escape, then extended her tongue and fleetingly brushed it against Quiet’s clit. Hardly standing the teasing anymore, Quiet let out a pleading sob, spreading her legs further apart and throwing a desperate look down at EVA.

Finally taking her cues to heart, EVA pressed her tongue fully onto Quiet’s pussy, swirling it around the folds and dipping into her entrance, enjoying Quiet’s vocal outburst in the heat of such an onslaught. It was shockingly easy to tell when Quiet was close to coming just from the sounds she let out. They steadily increased in pitch and came at shorter intervals, until finally she let out a cross between a sigh and a scream, her legs clenching and then relaxing, her body lying sated on the bed. EVA slowed her licks, lifting her head and crawling up Quiet’s body again.

Kneeling over Quiet’s face, EVA carefully brought herself down. Instantly, fingers pushed at her slick opening before sliding in, Quiet’s mouth lightly closing around her clit and giving it intermittent licks alongside the thrusting of her fingers, continuing until she brought EVA to an explosive orgasm. She dragged her fingers out, softly rubbing them along the wet folds and letting her tongue circle EVA’s clit one last time. Still shaking from pleasure, EVA scooted over and flopped down, haphazardly throwing an arm over Quiet and nuzzling into her.

They rested there a while, waiting for their breathing to even out, before silently getting up and composing themselves. EVA gave herself a quick look-over and headed for the door. Her footsteps stopped and when there was no predicted creak from the door opening, Quiet glanced up from lacing her boots, only to see EVA looking back at her with a sly grin. Without warning, she puckered her lips and blew Quiet a kiss before winking and walking out, somehow managing to leave her even more smitten than she already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised from its original state. Fixed grammar, reworded sentences, and improved overall flow. First version anonymously submitted here: [thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/102744642833](http://thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/102744642833)


End file.
